


Twentieth story, “A Journey to the Past”

by satans_dolly_boy666



Series: Tony Stark & Peter Parker duo Prompts OR Spiderman stories and ocasionally the appearance of Tony and the avengers [22]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternative Perspective, Angst, Bad English, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Comfort/Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Infinity Gems, I´m a bitch who is depressed and so I wrote this, Multiverse, Other, POV Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Parker Luck, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Rescue Missions, Sad, Sad Ending, Step-siblings, Time Travel, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony and Peter never met, civil war never happened, happy ending? lol, lol sorry guys, no beta we died like men, or maybe not, peter and morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19863553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satans_dolly_boy666/pseuds/satans_dolly_boy666
Summary: ---ENDGAME & SPIDERMAN FFH SPOILERS---"He also remembers the words of Mysterio, “If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive” he said. He was right; the truth hurts, but it’s what it’s. Yet, he couldn't get those words out of his head and it's been several years now."...........Prompt #19: "Time travel."OR"Peter wants Tony back."





	Twentieth story, “A Journey to the Past”

**Author's Note:**

> This would be a sequel to my other story "Starks" ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841533 )
> 
> Also, this story is nonsense so don't give it too much attention :v

Peter wonders what the real reason for his existence is.

He's a young adult in his early twenties; a broken lost person. After the "Snap" in which half of the Earth’s population became extinct, Tony did it again; he saved everyone all over again and gave his life in exchange for it. From his sacrifice, those who should be dead get a second chance and they came back to life; among them, Peter Parker.

_"Tony second-guessed everything he did, but one thing he didn't second-guess was picking you."_ Happy’s words touched him, but no matter how hard he tries, Peter believes Tony made, in fact, the worst decision. He never knew how to live up to the expectations of his mentor and worldwide heroe; actually, he never knew how to even fulfil the expectations people had and still have imposed to him.

He also remembers the words of Mysterio, _“If you were good enough, maybe Tony would still be alive”_ he said. He was right; the truth hurts, but it’s what it’s. Yet, he couldn't get those words out of his head and it's been several years now.

In his short life, Peter Parker saw many people die while he was left alone in an inexplicable existential void. He endured a childhood without parents, he endured seeing his Uncle Ben's last breath leaving his body, he endured strangers dying in front of him; but he couldn't endure Tony Stark's death.

The young man feels that in those five years being "dead", everyone moved on; his aunt May got engaged to Happy, Tony married Pepper and had a daughter and even some his classmates finished school, leaving him behind; Peter died, but people moved on with their lives. But he's not resentful or angry with anyone, he gets it.

Peter meets Morgan when she was only five years old; when he sees her, he sees Tony Stark. When he sees her, he feels that he must protect her at all costs, that it is his duty to do so since her father is not here anymore. The girl plays with him, talks to him and smiles at him; Peter only thinks that innocence is beautiful and that it’s only a matter of time before she discovers the truth. And so she did, Morgan is no longer a little girl; she grew up to be a bright and gorgeous twelve-year-old girl. Morgan no longer plays with him, talks to him or smiles at him. And Peter doesn't blame her.

When Peter feels guilty, he doesn't know what to do; he’s always uncertain and always in grief. On his twenty-third birthday, Peter decides to visit Tony's grave to confess that he still feels like that fifteen-year-old boy.

After much thought, Peter decides it's time to do something.

He knows how complicated and dangerous time travel is, but he comes up with an idea. So, he decides to talk about it with Dr Stranger, only with him and no one else. _"You know it's very dangerous and there's a risk of changing history, for better or for worse."_ He says, but Peter is sure about it _. "Trust me, it'll be for better."_

The plan is simple: travel to the past, kill a young Thanos and ensure that the stones are destroyed forever. Well, simple to say, but to do it sounds the opposite.

Peter never liked the idea of murder anyone, whether they are good or bad, but no matter how hard it may be for him, he knows that sometimes his role as superhero forces him to do so. When Doctor Strange opens the portal to him, he tells him the clear rules so as not to alter the alternate realities too much:

  * _Not to talk to people of the past._
  * _Act fast._
  * _Try not to die or it will be a pain in the ass for the temporal spaces._



When Peter sees young Thanos, he doesn't hesitate to kill him cold-bloodedly. His face under the mask hides remorse, but the solution is always to extract the problem from its root. But not everything ends there; he knows that the most complicated thing is to search for all the infinity stones as well as to destroy them in order to ensure that no one tries to do the same as Thanos.

Peter has to act fast, every moment that he is in the past, there are more risks of transformations for his present and future. Every second count. His journey to find the stones is not easy; it takes him a month in the past but an hour in the present time. It´s bizarre how time and space work together.

Finally, he does. He accomplishes his goal; he destroys the stones and changes history in its entirety. For good, Peter thinks, everything is for the sake of the common good.

Peter is also aware that not everything is a happy ending and that the destruction of the stones causes instability of the multiverses. However, whatever has been done, it´s done. When Peter returns to his present, he encounters several changes. First, most of the population that was extinct were able to grow properly without dying and disappearing for five years in a row. That makes Peter no longer twenty-three years old, he’s older now and in his late twenties. But Peter's not worried about his age; he's worried about seeing Tony Stark alive again. Dr Stranger warns him; his reality is no longer the same as he knew.

.

.

.

.

Peter sees Mr Stark, alive and energetic like never before. Morgan hugs him tightly after school, _"daddy, daddy! Can we have a cheeseburger now? Please?", "Sure, but let's not tell your mother or she'll be mad at me."_ It's all he hears to finally smile. Peter approaches him _, "Mr Stark!"_ shouts at him enthusiastically, but the man´s reaction confuses him _. "Oh, are you a fan? I'm sorry, but I'm with my daughter right now."_ Peter's smile disappears.

Peter understands. He knows he must give something in return for the happiness of those he loves the most. Peter understands, but it still doesn't stop it from hurting. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

_**Can someone tell me the author of this illustration? Thank you.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Like everyone else, Endgame destroyed my heart but I was capable of making myself hurt even more lol  
> .........
> 
> If the ending seems confusing to you, I will clarify: since Peter destroyed the stones, it caused a big change in the whole story; so, for me, Civil War never happened and therefore, Tony never needed Spiderman's help. In conclusion, both of them never met.
> 
> Yeah, It doesn´t make sense but I needed the angst included lmao


End file.
